We're perfect
by cheemander
Summary: Mai saw something and didn't get both sides of the story before telling Natsuki. Will this cost Natsuki and Shizuru their relationship, friendship, and everything they've worked for?
1. Chapter 1

No no, it can't be true…. Natsuki paced around in her apartment angrily. She was waiting for her lover, Shizuru Fujino to get home. She couldn't help that this sinking feeling was over-whelming her.

Mai had told her she saw Shizuru with another woman. Now, she knew that Mai wouldn't just make stuff up, but…she didn't want to believe that Shizuru would ever do anything to hurt her…

Her head turned as she heard a key was inserted into the lock and turned, the door slowly pushed open. A girl with long chestnut waves stepped in, a couple shopping bags presumably filled with Tea in hand. A smile overtook her calm expression. "Ara ara, was my Natsuki-chan waiting for me?"

The blue-haired beauty said nothing as her eyes were glued to the ground.

Shizuru frowned. "I'm sorry for being away so long my dear Natsuki."

She dropped the bags and went in to kiss Natsuki. She quickly pulled away as her girlfriend tried to kiss her. Shizuru stood there silently for a moment. "Natsuki…what's wrong…"

She tried to put an arm around her, but Natsuki snarled lightly and shoved her away.

"Mind explaining yourself Shizuru? Mai told me everything." Shizuru looked at her with a soft, confused expression.

"What are you talking about…?" Natsuki clenched her fist.

"Mai saw you with another woman! Tell me what you did! Tell me why!"

Shizuru's face drained of color. "I…Natsuki, I can explain…me and her, she's my partner, we had to do something for our class together."

"Oh really? Necking 101?" Shizuru had no reply to what she had said.

"Why would you do this to me? What have I ever done to you? Except go against my beliefs to be with you!"

"Natsuki! Quit being irrational! She kissed me first! I did not reciprocate! It was one-sided and I told her I had a girlfriend!"

"Do you want me to believe this crap? Do you really think I should?"

"No! I don't think you should believe it, you should believe me!"

Natsuki clenched her fist.

"I…I…I loved you…."

"Natsuki, I do love you! Don't ever doubt so for a minute! And if you do, you're crazy!"

Natsuki felt her knees get weak. She headed slowly out the door, but stopped halfway.

"Shizuru…don't feel like you need to follow me…" She quietly shut the door, leaving a shocked Shizuru, tears streaming down her face. Where to go from here?

XXXXXXX

She felt dizzy, like from motion sickness or something….

No, motion sickness was way better than this! One of the only people she ever cared about had done…this to her. She just didn't know what to believe.

Of course she wanted to believe Shizuru, she was her entire world, but what Mai had said…and, would Mai just lie to her? No. Mai wasn't that type of person. Mai was caring, even if her boyfriend was a wiener. Ugh.

She stopped where she stood and dropped to her knees. She could feel the slight trickle of an on-coming rain. It certainly didn't help her mood. The water trickled down her face, mixing with the already present tears.

Natsuki let herself sit there, drowning in her own self-pity. It just wasn't right….None of this was.

Rain was supposed to be a good memory…a memory of bonding, love, and something she could never forget…

**1 year ago.**

XXXXXXX

"Shizuru! Quit that!" Natsuki said, slightly annoyed.

Shizuru smiled as she held Natsuki's umbrella away from her. "Why? Would you like me to get wet?"

"No! We could share! But I'm getting soaked!"

"Did you ever think, that's what I wanted?" The deep shade of red on her beloved's face, told Shizuru she had won.

Natsuki was currently soaked to the bone; Shizuru stared and smiled in triumph.

She started to walk towards her house.

"Are you just going to leave me behind? Ikezu."

Natsuki said nothing as she continued to march solemnly like a soldier.

"Aww, I guess I'm just going to have to find another pretty girl to walk home with…"

"Hey! Wait a damn minute!" Natsuki rushed back to Shizuru's side.

"If I even see another girl within a 10 mile radius, who the hell knows what I'll do!"

"Ara ara, a bit jealous now, are we?" Natsuki nodded and held onto Shizuru's arm as they walked back home. They had continued moving along, when Natsuki had randomly placed a kiss on Shizuru's cheek.

Shizuru smiled a bit as she stopped. "What was that for?"

"What? I can't kiss you if I love you?"

"No, that's not it…it's just usually, I kiss you instead of the other way around."

"Well…maybe I'd like to start being the one to start." She turned Shizuru to face her directly, and pressed her lips against hers.

They continued their lip-lock until they made it to Natsuki's house.

"N-natsuki?"

"Hmm?" She muttered through the kiss.

"Do you…think we should stop?"

"Hmm…no." She obviously had no intent of stopping.

Shizuru pulled away for a moment. "Should tonight…"

Natsuki gave her a stern look. "Do you think you're ready?"

Shizuru nodded without saying anything, and with that, Natsuki took Shizuru's hand and led her into the bedroom….

XXXXXXX

**Present day.**

"Please calm down, I don't know where she is...No, she hasn't been over here. Shizuru, I'll inform you if I get a hold of her." Mai sighed and put the phone back on the hook. Natsuki had gone missing for two days now. Ever since she thought she had proof of her cheating…

"Tate? Do you think this is my fault?"

Her boyfriend looked up at her from the couch.

"Your fault? No. I mean, it looked like proof of her cheating. But if she's this hysterical…"

"I know…she was telling the truth."

"Either that, or she knows she made a mistake. But either way, Kuga already has her mind set on something."

Mai looked down. Would they be able to work it out? Would Natsuki find her way home?


	2. Chapter 2

"Shizuru…don't you think you should give up? I mean…it's been a week."

The ex-kaichou shook her head slowly. She was wrapped up in a heavy blanket; face stained red from obvious crying.

"Give it…one more day."

Mai didn't say anything as she nodded. Shizuru had been saying one more day, for the past seven days. She had never seen the girl like this, usually calm under any circumstance. She was now broken…

She had been trying to reach Natsuki on her phone. But, every single time, she had gotten voice mail. Nobody else had heard from her. Even Nao was starting to feel it. The spider hime didn't want to talk to anyone, or even tease anyone.

"Okay, but if you need anything…call me."

Shizuru nodded and muttered a small "thank you." Mai left her alone to sit in her own thoughts…

XXXXXXX

"Well, I think Kuga died."

Aoi smacked her arm. "Jesus, Chie! Don't say that! What if Fujino-sama hears you?"

"What? She couldn't hear anything over her own crying!"

Aoi hit her again. "Stop it, now! Her girlfriend has been missing for at least two weeks! How would you feel if I went missing for that long?"

"Well, if you kept hitting my arm, I probably wouldn't mind…" Chie muttered under her breath.

Aoi smiled sweetly at her lover. "Guess what?"

"Hmm?"

"You get the _privilege _of sleeping on the couch tonight." She said putting emphasis on privilege.

"Damn it…"

XXXXXXX

"Damn woman, pick up! PICK UP!" She got a tired sounding reply.

"What the hell do you want?"

"Nao, so nice to hear your melodic voice again."

"Who is this? I'm dead serious. I don't have time to deal with your crap…"

"Watch it spider..."

"KUGA!?"

"Claps for Nao. She figured it out."

"Where the hell are you!? Fujino is absolutely suffering like it's going out of style! Get your dumb, pup ass back here before I track you down and kill you myself!"

"Why? You must know what she did."

"Didn't you hear? Fujino was telling the truth. Tokiha even admits she made a mistake, and it didn't look like she kissed back."

"I find it hard to believe."

"You know what? Fine. But I'm telling Tokiha and Fujino you called me. Ever heard of cell phone tracking?"

"Nao, don't." The red haired girl was shocked by the tone of her voice.

"You can't keep doing this though. I hate her guts to no end for what she did, but you should see her…it's terribly pathetic."

"You can't tell them. I swear on my life, that I'll come back when I'm ready. Just…don't tell them."

"…Fine. But you better come back soon. They miss you." Just as Natsuki hung up, Nao forgot to say.

**They miss you, but so do I…**

XXXXXXX

"I officially call this hime ranger meeting, in order!" Midori said above the quiet chatter.

Shizuru, Mai, Mikoto, Yukino, Haruka, Reito, Tate, Chie, and Aoi were all there in the karaoke bar.

"I do believe we're missing a few…but, oh well. We have an issue. One of our teammates is missing. Natsuki Kuga to be exact."

Once Natsuki's name was said, Shizuru gave Midori a glare so cold, she mine as well have frozen in her spot.

"Err…I mean the easily annoyed one with the blue hair. But, let's get down to business. Where is she? How can we find her?" Reito raised his hand.

"Yes?"

"Have we put a missing person's report out? I mean, it's not like she vanished off the face of the earth."

"True, but getting the police involved would be too much trouble, considering what happened at the academy and all."

Yukino spoke up. "Well, I mean if anyone has had _any _contact with her, whatsoever, they would have to tell us, right?"

Midori nodded. "Of course. I mean she could be lying in a ditch somewhere. If anyone has talked to her over the past two and a half weeks, please, speak-up now."

Everybody shook their head. Nao looked down and started fiddling her thumbs.

Midori noticed this out of the corner of her eye, she furrowed her brow.

"Nao? Do you have anything to say? It seems like you're just dying to tell us all something."

**I am. **"Are you kidding? I was dragged here against my damn will by you. I'm just bored out of my skull."

"Useless information, but thanks." Tate hissed.

Mai punched him in the shoulder. "You're no help either; just keep your mouth shut while we talk."

Everyone's attention turned to Haruka as she stood up and looked like she was ready to start another one of her rants.

"Well, I think that we need to send search parties out for her. I mean, I don't like her, but this is an innocent person in potential danger!"

Nao stood up and looked across the room as she left the bar. Hoping the guilt would stop suffocating her, like it never has before in her entire life…


	3. Chapter 3

"Is she still saying one more day?"

"Yeah…she is. She's barely left the house. You know, if Natsuki ever comes back, she is as good as dead."

"I figured, this is ridiculous." Midori said tiredly. Mai tried to pretend like it wasn't her fault.

"It's been 8 months…" Mai pointed out. "What if she's really not coming back?"

"Oi, it's Kuga we're talking about. She probably got lost on her way to the mayonnaise shop."

"For 8 months?"

"I was kidding, Mai."

"Oh, well…still. Doesn't give the rest of us much hope."

XXXXXXX

"I think they're making a mountain out of a molehill."

"Yuuichi, you can't be serious. Their friend is missing."

"Reito, I'm not even kidding! Kuga could fight her way through the whole, damn, Japanese army if she wanted to!"

"You're correct on that, but I mean, all people have the ability to get hurt. You should really take this to heart. Isn't she your friend?"

"A little, but I mean…"

"Think about it Yuuichi. What if she did get hurt?"

He didn't reply to Reito, he simply hung up the phone to avoid answering the question.

"You okay?" He looked over at Mai who had just come in the door.

"I guess…I mean, I'm not broken up over Kuga leaving, but I guess, that this is really hurting everyone else, and I hate seeing you guys like this…"

"Seriously, I mean, have you seen Shizuru? She wouldn't speak a word to me as she sipped her tea. Nao won't even answer her door."

"Maybe in a month or two everyone will forget."

"Yuuichi…that's what you've been saying since the day she left."

He scratched his head. "Well, I was hoping that I would be right. Hundredth time is the charm, right?"

XXXXXXX

"Kuga. You said you would come back, how long ago?"

"I got caught up in some stuff, isn't it enough that I call you every month?"

"No! Come back. Everyone is losing their mind. YOUR GIRLFRIEND NEEDS YOU."

"Pssh, I don't need her."

"Damn it pup, don't say that. You know you love her. Your pathetic, sick, lesbian love…but nonetheless. Your stupid friends miss you for god knows what reason. They all think you've died."

"You didn't tell them anything, right?"

"No, I may hate you with a passion, but I'm human. I can keep a silly little promise."

"Oh, well…I'm moving in a non-service area, call you in a month."

Nao heard an annoying buzz coming from the other line. Natsuki had been calling her once a month ever since that first call she had gotten. She wouldn't tell her where she was, who she was with, or what she was doing, but at least she wasn't dead. She had been absolutely dying to tell everyone, seeing them like this was pathetic. Just…pathetic.

She put her phone in her pocket and leaned back into her chair.

**I wonder how long things will go on like this…**

XXXXXXX

Her hand was starting to get cramped from filling out paperwork all day.

Not that it made a difference in her life, there really wasn't much left to look forward to.

_Knock!_

She heard a single, loud rapping sound coming from her door.

**Oh boy, visitors. **She thought sourly.

She got up to open the door.

"Mai and Mikoto…what a _pleasant _surprise."

"Err, is everything okay? The whole apartment is tidy; unlike it used to be…"

"Everything is fine. Why have you stopped by? Do you need anything?"

"No…I just like to check up on my friends. You know, make sure if they're okay."

"Since when were we friends? I thought acquaintances at the most." The ex-kaichou said with a calm smile.

"I…just assumed we were friends. Can we come in?" Shizuru nodded through clenched teeth and opened the door wider.

Mai sat the fidgety Mikoto down on the couch. "Shizuru, I know that everything isn't okay. You've barely come out of here! I've noticed that you've set a place for _her _at the table. Shizuru, this is unhealthy. You need to get out of the house. It's been 8 months!"

Shizuru didn't utter a word as she sipped the tea out of her cup.

"So, maybe she isn't coming back. Maybe she is. I know you love her, but your entire world can't stop because of it."

"But, wasn't this ordeal, your fault, Tokiha?"

"Since when did you call me by my family name? But…that's not the point. What if Natsuki did never come back?"

The chestnut haired girl froze up when she mentioned that name.

"…."

"Hmm? What would you do? Sit and mope until your ninety? She's my friend too, and I care about her, but I have to live my life."

"….Say that name again."

"Shizuru, wha…?"

"Say it again."

"…"

"…"

"Natsuki…"

Shizuru rose up and opened the door without letting either of them see her face.

"If you would please leave, thank you."

Mai stood up nervously and grabbed Mikoto's hand.

They walked out the door without saying anything else to Shizuru.

The moment they stepped out the door, Mai jumped from the loud slam behind them.

**I thought she had already reached her breaking point though…**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mai? Did you hear? They think Shizuru is losing it again…" Yuuichi looked at his watch.

"Are you honestly surprised?" Mai rolled her eyes and continued to cook her ramen for Mikoto.

"No, just…what if the same thing as last time happens?"

"Natsuki has been gone for a year, maybe Shizuru is getting a little better, I mean…time heals all wounds, right?"

"Sadly, time doesn't do shit for some wounds."

"Do you really think so? I mean, have you met the president? She's the most stoic person that I've ever met, especially in the face of danger."

"I have met her, and I've seen the look in her eyes too. She may look calm and collected, but has anyone seen the pain in her eyes? It gets worse when she's not with you know who…"

"Well, it's a balance thing. Miss rebel biker and miss graceful president. Ever heard of opposites attract? It's like…those two were meant for each other. I swear…"

"Yeah…oh, damn. Time for me to go to work!" He got up off his chair and kissed her cheek.

"Okay, bye. I'll see you later." He grabbed his work stuff and left.

**The pain in her eyes? I hadn't noticed…**

XXXXXXX

**Eh…who the hell is at my door so early in the morning…**

Nao rolled out of her bed and went to answer the door.

"I'm coming! I'm coming! Jesus…"

She opened the door rather quickly, only to see someone that she never wanted to meet alone in a dark alley…

"F-fujino?"

"Yes, hello Nao. Mind if I come in?" She gave that ever so deceiving smile.

**When the hell did she get the guts to call me by my first name?**

"Sure, just don't mess with anything…" Shizuru made her way into the house without touching anything, just standing near a wall.

"How have you been?"

"Err, fine…why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering. You know, I'm just stopping by like any other friend would."

"Friend? Since when did we become friends?"

"Ever since you've taken an interest in _my _girlfriend."

Nao froze. "Your girlfriend..?"

"Yes, I'm sure I don't need to mention her name for you to know who I'm talking about."

"I'm not interested in her…"

"Really? You seemed distant at the meeting. Is there something you aren't telling me?"

"Listen Fujino, I'm not interested in her. If I wanted to steal her, I would have a long ass time ago. But it's not like that anymore! Got it?"

"Anymore? Were you interested in her at one point?"

"Get out." Nao pointed towards the door with a scowl.

Nonetheless, Shizuru smiled at her. "Thank you for your time. If you hear anything from her, tell me, or you know…"

She slammed the door after Shizuru.

…**I hate her, and if it's the last thing I do before I die, I'm going to kill her.**

XXXXXXX

"Tokiha! How do you explain Fujino at my door, thinking that I want to steal her girlfriend?"

"You have been acting shady…"

"Oh please, I haven't acting shady."

"Twiddling your thumbs, shuffling your feet? You're acting like you killed someone…did you?"

"No! Of course not! I just don't like you people, did that thought ever cross your mind?"

"It did, hundreds of times. But, I don't believe you when you say you aren't hiding anything. Honestly, how stupid do you think the rest of us are?"

"Actually, quite stupid. I'll talk to you when I don't find you all so stupid. Which is never. Goodbye."

XXXXXXX

"Urgh…my head."

"Hey, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I think I just hit my head on something."

The girl stood up and nodded at the guy.

"What are you doing on a train all the way out here?"

"The middle of nowhere? Well, I'm trying to find a way back home. I ran away and now I feel like a coward."

"Why did you runaway?"

"My…boyfriend supposedly cheated on me. But from what I hear, he didn't really do anything."

"Look at it this way, you were lost, you found yourself, and now when you go back, everything can fall into place."

"Gee, thanks. Well, I think this is my stop." She grabbed her bag and stood up as the train came to a stop.

"Hey, what's your name? In case I'm ever in wherever your area is…"

"Kuga. Natsuki Kuga. It was nice meeting you. But, what's your name?"

He smiled a little. "You'll have to know me a little better before that happens."

XXXXXXX

"Nao…I think she knows."


	5. Chapter 5

"She knows what? And who is she?"

"Fujino, you idiot! She knows about the phone calls!"

"But…how!?"

"I don't know, but you have to change your number, you can tell the others about the calls after a long time, but say she stopped calling you. This is the only way to get them off of us."

"Alright. I'll change my number, and if it ever comes up in the future, I'll say she stopped calling. You have my word."

**A year later…**

"Nao, why didn't you tell us?"

"I had made a promise, what did you expect me to do? It's not like it matters anyway, she stopped calling me after a year anyway."

"So, she called you for a year, stopped for a year, and now, we're here?"

Nao nodded accordingly.

"…" Mai couldn't really find the words to speak after she learned about the phone calls from Natsuki to Shizuru.

Midori looked down. "Did she say anything about anyone else?"

"After a while she stopped being bitter towards Fujino, and said she missed her…all I heard about the rest of you was that you were annoying."

Mai clenched her teeth. "I guess that's Natsuki for you, but…I think we should put in an obituary. If she just stopped for a year, she's probably dead…"

"How do we tell Shizuru…?" Nao inquired.

Nobody said anything…

XXXXXXX

**The next day…**

"Mai! Could you go get the door?"

"Yuuichi! Get it yourself; can't you see that I'm busy?"

"Yes, I can. But I really wouldn't like to…"

She sighed as she stopped folding clothes and went up to the door.

"Hello…" She dropped the shirt she had in her hand. "You…you're here…"

"Wow Mai, I see you're still as brilliant as ever."

Mai looked almost stoic as she slapped the girl across her face.

"What do you think you're doing!?"

"You deserved that at the very least! Do you have any idea what you've done!?"

"I got a scar?"

"NO. You left all of us behind! How could you!? Maybe I didn't get to tell you I made a mistake, but running like that was stupid and childish. I'm sorry; maybe it was my fault that you guys had a fight, but running from your problems? Who the hell are you to do that to all of us!?"

"I was scared, okay? Maybe I am a coward. So? How else do I deal with it? I had nobody. I've lived all my life without knowing the love of a family."

"How can you say that? You have Shizuru! You even have me, Mikoto, Yuuichi, Midori, and maybe even Nao."

"…"

"That's right, be silent. But, forget about me for a minute. Forget about everyone else, except for Shizuru. How do you think she would take you being gone for TWO YEARS? Did you think she would take it well? Did you think, possibly, that she handled things dealing with you well? Did you think that she would be all smiley and skipping through the flowers?"

"…No…"

"You know what? I think seeing her will be punishment enough. Come in."

Tate's eyes got huge as Natsuki walked in the door. "K-Kuga!?"

"The one and only." She set down a bag she had and leaned against the wall by the door.

"So, when do I get to see Shizuru?"

Mai glared at her. "You act like you even deserve to talk to her."

"Okay, I get it…"

Mai smirked as she remembered something.

"Natsuki, I have something to tell you though, I don't know how you'll take it though."

"What is it?"

Mai restrained her laughter as she handed Natsuki a copy of that day's paper.

"The…paper?"

Mai flipped it over to the death page.

"I don't get it…WHAT THE BLOODY HELL!?"

Mai put her hand over her face to look like she was _anything_ but laughing.

"YOU PUT MY OBITUARY IN THE PAPER! WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!?"

"Calm down! We thought you were dead! Give us a break!"

"GOD! YOU IDIOTS!" She tore it up, her face red.

"Well, sorry."

"Whatever…I'll get you back for this later. Just…I need to see Shizuru."

"Do you really think you're up for it?"

"Yeah…just take me to her."

XXXXXXX

"Just, don't say anything to push her farther down the ravine."

"I promise not to!"

"Okay…" Mai sighed and knocked on the apartment.

"Shizuru?" She heard some moving behind the door, like someone was cleaning.

"It's Mai, and I have Natsuki with me…"

And then, all sound stopped.


	6. Chapter 6

"Shizuru? I know you're in there, we need to talk about this…"

Still no reply to Mai.

Mai looked over at Natsuki. "Maybe you should give it a go…"

Natsuki sighed. "Shizuru, please open up. I know I don't even deserve the time of day. But I need to talk to you."

No answer still.

"I hate to do this, but…" Natsuki fished around in her pocket and pulled out a dull silver key.

"I still have the key, and knowing you, you didn't change the locks." She put the key into the lock and twisted it around. The door opened and creaked slightly.

Mai looked around nervously. "You know? I think that…I should leave you alone with your ex-lover, lover…whatever you call her now."

"Mai! Don't leave me alone! I need moral support!"

"Moral support my ass. I'm leaving now, have fun." And on that note, she left.

Natsuki bit her lip as she pushed the door open further.

Shizuru sat there like nobody has just come in, and sipped her tea.

"Is that all you can do when I come back? Sip your tea?"

She sat there, eyes closed, without a word.

"Okay, that was…harsh. But still, can't you even say hi?"

Natsuki went and stood right in front of her. Shizuru didn't even look up.

"I see how it is. I leave to clear my head, because I felt screwed up, and you stop loving me."

"Don't be ridiculous." Natsuki was shocked from the first words out of Shizuru's mouth in two years.

"Then why aren't you talking to me? I'm sorry, alright? I know part of me wanted to hurt you, even though I know now it isn't your fault. I never wanted to lose you. That night…I never planned on being gone for two years."

"But you still did."

"Was two years better than never? Or would you rather that I leave forever?"

"…I'm leaving."

"What…?"

"I'm leaving to go to Kyoto. To live with my mother. I've even been offered a job over there."

"…"

"It shouldn't matter to you, seeing that I don't mean a thing to you. I understand, you don't love me. You got confused, those feelings you said you could never return. You meant it. I understand."

"Shizuru, no…that's not it…"

"No, don't try to save my feelings. I get it. I've even met a nice girl; I'll get over my feelings for you eventually."

"You...met someone…"

"Hai, I'm sure you would like her."

"Shizuru…I love you. I just want to be with you."

"I'm sorry, that's not an option after two years." She said coldly.

"Why not?"

"If you would like to be a friend, that's just fine with me. But, other than that, I'm afraid I can't."

Natsuki stood up and turned away from Shizuru. "It's good to see you again…friend."

She walked out and lightly pushed the door shut, and left the building. The moment she walked out onto the pavement, she slumped down into a ball and started to cry. Like she never had before…

XXXXXXX

_SLAM!_

Nao's head turned. "Who the hell is at my door?"

She reluctantly got up and opened it.

"Hello?" Natsuki stood there, with her arms crossed, and face red from crying.

"Kuga. You're here. Lovely seeing you." She muttered sarcastically.

Natsuki grabbed Nao by her shirt collar and pulled her up.

"W-woah! Put me down, you psycho!"

"I know what happened! I tried calling you, and I got something about the number being disconnected!"

"Maybe I got rid of my phone! Ever think of that?"

Natsuki growled and threw Nao into the ground. She went in and grabbed something off her desk.

"Same phone you've had since forever. You changed your number? Didn't you?"

"…"

"Nao, fucking answer me."

"…It wasn't my idea."

"It wasn't your idea? What the hell are you talking about?"

"…We tried to make sure you two were kept apart. Me and him. He wanted her…"

"Who is he?"

"…Kanzaki."

"REITO!? Damn it…"

"Cool it; he didn't get her, obviously. He found out the hard way she's a lesbian."

"The hard way?"

"She kicked his ass."

"…Scary. But, enlighten me, what were you in it for?"

"That's not important Kuga."

"Tell me or you die here."

"Fuck no." Nao brushed the dirt off of her and stood up.

Natsuki took a step towards her. "I know you enjoy life and seducing men, so I'd spill if I were you."

"That's fucking irrelevant. There are some things that are best kept secret."

"So it's a big secret? Just tell me, I'm not your school girl companion, I won't tease you."

"You just don't understand, do you?"

"I'm gay, I'll understand most things. Just tell me, will you?"

"I uh, don't think I will."

Natsuki grabbed Nao's arm. "Why can't you tell me?"

"Fuck, Kuga. You really want to know? I was in it for you. Yeah, pretty sick. I thought once you came back, you'd be over her. I fucking hated her for being with you. I hated her for killing mama. I wanted to see her suffer. But, you aren't moved on. So, fuck me man. I'm screwed anyway."

Natsuki let go of her arm. "I mine as well be with you, hell, even a man. She found someone."

"Forget it, I'm moving on."

"Sarcasm, I wouldn't go out with you if someone pointed a gun to my head."

"Whatever. But, aren't you going to go get her back?"

"What's the point?"

Nao rolled her eyes. "You're stupid, I know, but this is ridiculous. We all know she's still in love with you, and I heard she was moving. You have to go win her back, change her mind."

"I thought you hated her…"

"I do, believe me. But, you two queers are perfect for each other."

"I wouldn't be talking about queers…"

"If it ever leaves this apartment that, I at ONE point in my life had SOME feelings towards you, you die horribly."

Natsuki smirked as she headed towards the door. "I'll keep that in mind."


	7. Chapter 7

Natsuki looked down. "She totally rejected me…"

"What exactly happened?"

"She said she had found someone else and that she's moving…"

"Ouch…"

"No kidding. She said that she loves me, but she's found a nice girl…pfft. Bet she's a whore…"

"Jealous much?" Mai said smoothly.

"You bet I am! She has some other girl, lord knows what they're doing…I even talked to Nao yesterday too. She had a THING for me! NAO! HOLY CRAP!"

"WHAT!?"

"I KNOW! I'M STILL IN SHOCK!"

"….."

"…."

"…That's kinda funny…"

"Mai, shut the hell up."

Mai smiled as she turned off the stove. "Still got that whole ice thing going Natsuki?"

Natsuki murmured something about being a nag under her breath.

"Have you thought about winning her back?"

"Who are you? Of course I have! I still have the Kuga fighting spirit in me! I plan to get her back at any and all costs."

"That's good, but do you think she really likes this new girl?"

"I don't know, she said I'd like her, like there was a snowflakes chance in hell of that…"

"Hmm, you should have taken advantages of her weaknesses…"

"What do you mean?"

"I know that sounds completely cruel. But come on, she still loves you. She used to make you blush, but how could you make her blush, and fall for you all over again?"

"I…collect lingerie? She seemed to really enjoy that. Although, she almost went berserk on me for the whole mayonnaise addiction thing…"

"You see? Just make her realize, that, it's still you, and you're the only one for her."

"I guess you're right…"

**The day before at Shizuru's apartment…**

XXXXXXX

"It's good to see you again…friend."

Her old flame quietly shut the door and left.

Shizuru set her tea down. Was that just real?

She had hallucinations of Natsuki before…she had seen her come back and smile at her.

"Hey Shizuru, sorry I was gone my love, but I'm back. "

Shizuru imagined her being in Natsuki's sweet embrace as she woke up every morning. But, nothing…

Two entire years, and she was finally back.

She had a girlfriend…Ayame…they hadn't done anything serious. Just kissed, but, it wasn't supposed to be like this. She thought Natsuki was never coming back. Everyone told her to give up, that Natsuki was even dead. And after a while, she did… She had started to block Natsuki out. So she could live her everyday life. Every time her name was mentioned, a pang of pain would shoot through her heart.

But nonetheless, she would smile and pretend she hadn't just heard it.

**Why am I shaking…it's just another hallucination…I'm just seeing things like I have before, it's all the same…**

She pushed herself up off the couch. It felt so hard to stand up, just to breathe…

**Calm down, you can't cry…you haven't cried in forever. **

She made her way to her bedroom and shakily sat down on her bed.

"No…there is no possible way. I'm just losing my mind is all…" She assured out loud.

The girl wrapped herself up in a blanket and curled into a ball.

Everything came into her mind…

The day she had met Natsuki…

She had remembered the look on her face when she had told Natsuki not to pick the flower…

It was meant to be harsh, but it was just so damn adorable…

It had taken some time, but they became friends, she had even managed to soften her up a little.

Natsuki would come to her for her computer needs.

That's what drove her to run and ultimately become student president, it was all for Natsuki…

Of course, there were some not so great memories…

Shizuru shuddered as a brilliant flash of blood, screams, and crying went through her mind.

She had caused it all…all those people dead. The destruction.

It was all for Natsuki…


	8. Chapter 8

_Ring ring. _ "Damn it Shizuru, pick up!"

"_Hello?"_

"Shizuru, hello, it's me."

"_Hello Natsuki, is there anything you need?"_

**Not the usual Natsuki-chan… **"Yes, I was wondering if you would like to hang out today, at the mall, just friends though of course."

"_Sounds fun. Would you like to meet me there at five?"_

"Yep, sounds good, see you later." She closed her phone and put it in her pocket.

**Time to get my girl back! Whether she likes it or not…**

XXXXXXX

Natsuki tapped her watch impatiently. "Where is she?"

The Kyoto-born beauty walked up to her.

"Ookini for waiting. I had some things to finish up."

Natsuki restrained herself from glomping her. "That's okay, ready to go?"

Shizuru nodded and they walked through the mall.

"So, Shizuru, tell me more about this girl you like…"

"Her name is Ayame. She is very sweet and blushes very easily at my teasing. Like you once did."

"Does she like mayonnaise and motorcycles?"

"No." Was Shizuru's simple reply as they sat down on a bench.

"Does she love you back?"

"I don't _love _her." **She was simply a replacement for you…**

"Fine. Does she like you back?"

"Hai. But why so many personal questions?"

"Just catching up, like old friends do." Natsuki looked around and spotted her first target.

"Shizuru? You know what would be fun? Going into the lingerie shop and messing around just like old times."

"Oh, yes, let's see if that lady that works there remembers us." Shizuru said with a mischievous smirk.

They walked in and the employee at the counter cringed.

"Jesus, you two again. Look, just don't give too many of the people in here nosebleeds, and I won't report you. Okay?"

Natsuki started to laugh. "Oh my God! She does remember us!"

Shizuru chuckled. "We were a bit perverted and young back then. I can't blame her for almost giving us a life ban."

Natsuki scratched her chin and Shizuru glanced over. **K-kawaii…No! Your feelings can't come back, she doesn't love you, remember? You can't have her…**

"Shizuru? While we're here, we mine as well look around, neh?"

Shizuru nodded, not really paying attention to what she was saying.

Natsuki started to look through the bra section. **I know her weaknesses. I'll have her back before she even knows it.**

She held the lacy black bra up to her chest. "How do you think this would look on me?"

Shizuru blushed and looked down. "Nice, your future husband and or wife will love it…"

Natsuki frowned and put it back. She continued to look for a weapon to make Shizuru melt on the spot.

"Shizuru? Could you come over here for a second? I need your help."

Shizuru complied and went over there.

"I don't know which one is better, the black one, or the red one. Which do you think?"

Shizuru tried to look away, but Natsuki lightly took the other girl's face in her hands.

"N-natsuki…" Natsuki inhaled deeply. It was the same way she had spoken her name the first night they had made love. The same look on her face…

Natsuki closed her eyes and leaned forward to kiss Shizuru's neck.

Shizuru yelped as Natsuki's lips made contact with her neck.

Natsuki pulled back and went to looking through bras, whistling like a child.

Shizuru stood up straighter than before, completely flustered.

"I…I…"

Natsuki turned around and smiled at Shizuru. That was it. The ultimate weapon.

Shizuru felt her heart start pounding faster and faster by the second.

"I don't see anything of much interest here, should we leave?"

Shizuru quickly nodded as they walked out together.

Natsuki was saying something about getting a new motorcycle, when she suddenly reached over for Shizuru's hand and held it gently. Not tight as in jealous. But, soft, like a shy first love.

"Natsuki…You've changed…" And she was right.

Natsuki had gotten tanner, and she had cut her hair a bit to go a little past her shoulders, and now Shizuru had just noticed a scar on the underside of her chin.

"How did you get that…?" Shizuru had reframed from crying out and kissing the wound.

"I fell off the train as I was trying to jump on. I was trying to be all cool and ninja-like." She chuckled a bit as she ran her finger across it. "No big deal though."

Shizuru looked worried as she took a closer look at it. "It is a big deal, you got hurt. I know my Natsuki-chan; you'll try to play it off."

"…Your Natsuki-chan?"

"We are best friends, are we not?"

"Shizuru, what do you want? What do you want out of me? I'm trying everything to get you back. You know I would die for you, ANYTHING. What do you want me to do…?"

Shizuru looked at her seriously. "I want you to try harder. Kissing my neck and holding my hand can't get me back. I really am hurt from what happened…"

She pulled the ex-president into the bathroom, and grabbed her by the hips to lift her up onto the bathroom counter.

"Natsuki, what are you doing?"

Natsuki looked up at her, and leaned in close.

"Seducing you." She put her arms around the girl's waist, leaving no time for her to reply or object.

Natsuki started to kiss with more passion than she had before she left.

Startled, Natsuki pulled back when she felt Shizuru's shoulders start to shake.

"Shizuru…" She lightly grabbed her and set her down on the floor.

"N-natsuki…I'm sorry."

"About what?"

"About Ayame, and that I'm leaving…"

"Don't be sorry, it's your life. As much as I want you to be with me…I want you to be happy. I know now, that being with me can't make you happy, it only makes you sad."

"That's not it...I love you, with all of my heart. But being with you brings back memories, and I feel like I can't have you anymore."

"Don't think that…ever."

"…Natsuki."

"What?"

"Can I have some time to think this over? I mean…you've only been back for a week…I need some time to think…"

"Yeah, take however long you need…"

"Ookini…" Shizuru leaned over and kissed Natsuki tenderly on the cheek before leaving her alone in the bathroom.


	9. Chapter 9

XXXXXXX

"Still nothing?"

"She said she would think about it."

"How long has she been thinking about it?"

"A week."

"I don't blame her."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Two years."

"Oh…"

"Exactly. Kuga, you need to get out more. Go out into the clubs. Meet new men…I mean women."

"What!? I don't want to go clubbing! Unlike you, Nao, I can keep it in my pants."

"You can't wait around for her forever! Meet some new people and forget about her."

"You change your mind a lot."

"Since when?"

"A little while ago you said we were perfect for each other. Now you say I should meet someone else."

"If you don't like my advice, don't take it."

"Telling me not to take your advice is the best you've given me." Click.

XXXXXXX

**Two days later….**

Natsuki sighed as she rolled around uncomfortably in her bed. She had been waiting for a call from her phone all day. She tried to sleep, but a mix of panic and sadness was tearing her apart. What if Shizuru never called? What if this was her revenge for being gone for two years…

Her fears were quickly put to rest as she heard an annoying ringing sound from her desk. She immediately bolted out of bed and grabbed her cell phone.

"H-hello?"

"Natsuki?"

"This isn't Shizuru is it…?"

"No, I'm the fucking fairy godmother…Asshole."

"Well, sorry, Nao. I was expecting not to hear your wretched voice."

"Since when did I become wretched!?"

"The moment you popped out of your mother's womb."

"FINE. YOU DON'T WANT TO KNOW THE VERY IMPORTANT NEWS I HAVE!"

"CONCERING WHAT?"

"FUJINO!"

"SPILL!"

"Only if you take it back!"

"Fine…you aren't wretched. Just tell me the damn news!"

"Okay Kuga, brace yourself. I was at the airport waiting for Mama to get back from her trip…and I saw Fujino there. With some other girl and lots of bags."

"She made up her mind…"

"I just stepped in the door when I called you, because I forgot my cell phone. You should hurry if you're going to catch her."

"She isn't going to give me another chance…"

"Kuga? What the hell is wrong? Why haven't you hung up and gone to get her?"

"Don't you get it? I told you like two days ago, she would tell me if she wanted me back. It's too late now…"

"Shut up."

"What?"

"Shut up. You and all your whining. It's never too late to turn things around. Where the hell is that Kuga fighting spirit? You're starting to disappoint me more than usual. If Fujino leaves, and you don't even attempt to stop her. I'll be pissed, because you'll be in such a foul mood, you won't even fight with me! Pissing you off makes my day."

"Nao?"

"What is it?"

"Shut the fuck up. I'll be at the airport."

"Love you too sweetheart. Have fun with your mistress."

Natsuki rolled her eyes and closed the phone.

Time was wasting away…

XXXXXXX

"Damn speed limits! I might not make it!" Natsuki looked intently at the road as she tried not to go too fast.

She ignored the occasional person or two that called her crazy and told her to get off the road.

None of it would even matter if she lost Shizuru.

It was hard to grasp that she was leaving her behind…

Even though Natsuki did the same thing to her.

**I try and try, but I still couldn't get her back…I even wrote her a heartfelt letter and sent her, her favorite tea and flowers! What am I missing? I've done everything to get her back into my arms…None of it seems like enough. I could kill a million people for her, and yet it would never be enough…**

She had done everything…except for listen to what could redeem her…

XXXXXXX

**Yesterday…**

"What are you talking about? That man is crazy and perverted."

"He is not crazy and perverted! He's my boyfriend Natsuki!"

"You got a real catch there, damn Tate. At least he's better than Kanzaki…"

"Sadly, I agree with you a little. But I think you should give what he's saying a chance."

"Explain it to me again, will you?"

"Okay, listen well. Yuuichi said that he noticed something about Fujino. For example, he said it had to do with her eyes. You couldn't tell any other way, because her face will remain the same. But, back in high school, whenever she was with you, her eyes would sparkle, and she would have a bit more bounce in her step."

"…Go on…"

"But, he also noted, and this was because he accompanied me when I visited her sometimes, that when she's not with you, her eyes would get dark. Like, part of her was drowning in sorrow, and only love could save her…your love to be exact. It was like, she wanted to be saved."

"…"

"Do you…get what I'm saying…?"

"…No."

"Natsuki! Damn it! You don't understand! This could save you two!"

"Listen, I've tried. Nothing could possibly do that! I have tried everything in the fucking book! Can't you see? She's over it. She lied when she said she would love me forever."

"No she didn't, she's just waiting for you to stop being blind…"

"What's that supposed to mean? You know what? I'm going home. Have a nice damn day."

Natsuki huffed and slammed the door behind her.

**What kind of help was that? All she did was basically tell me about Shizuru's eyes. Damn. Maybe she's in love with her…Nah. She's straight… Why is everyone so damn cryptic?**

XXXXXXX

Natsuki almost fell off her bike as she realized it.

It hit her like a sack of bricks. She knew what could repair the broken love between her and Shizuru. She knew what had to be done…

**It was all she ever wanted…That's why she refused those gifts I sent her. She just wanted me to understand…she was waiting for me to stop being blind.**

With this new knowledge, Natsuki sped past into the airport parking lot and jumped off her bike.

XXXXXXX

Blue eyes found her own. "You doing okay there?"

The Kyoto beauty nodded and looked at the entrance.

**Maybe it's easier if I leave her behind…**

"Shizuru? You haven't said anything the whole way here? I really don't think you're okay…"

"Ayame, I am fine. But, honestly, I've only known you for a little while, should you really be moving with me?"

"Of course, your mother will love me, and I always want to be there for you. You love me, don't you?"

"…" She said nothing to her girlfriend.

"Shizuru, I…"

Ayame was cut off by a yell heard from the front of the airport.

"SHIZURU!"

Her head turned to the source of the sound, and in that moment…her heart broke and became whole at the same time…

**Natsuki…**


	10. Chapter 10

"SHIZURU!"

Ayame looked at Shizuru with confusion.

"Isn't that your ex girlfriend?"

"Natsuki…?" Shizuru tried not to act hurt as she saw her yelling her name.

The two women watched as the frantic as ever Natsuki came running up. She stopped right as she got to the crimson-eyed goddess.

"Shizuru…" She panted a bit after all the running she did.

"Shizuru…mind explain why your ex is here?"

"No, I think she'll do that for us. Natsuki, why are you here?"

Natsuki took a deep breath and looked Shizuru in the eyes.

"To stop you from leaving."

"Why?" She inquired.

"Because, I need you here! I'm lost without you by my side!"

"Well, don't feel like you need to follow me…" She said with a cold tone.

Natsuki flinched as Shizuru spoke those words. Almost an exact quote of what she had said to Shizuru the day she left.

"You said you would tell me when you made up your mind."

"Well, I must have forgotten. But, I guess you now know my choice."

"You know damn well you didn't forget." Natsuki said through clenched teeth.

Ayame glared at Natsuki. "Look, you've hurt her enough. Just back off. We will have a great life in Kyoto without you."

Natsuki squinted her eyes at Ayame. "Do I know you? You look damn familiar…"

"Maybe, I saw you once or twice when I was partners with Shizuru in our college class…"

"WAIT. Back up there! Did you say you were partners with her in your college class?"

"Why yes I did."

Natsuki's stern gaze went to Shizuru.

"You told me you met somebody! You didn't tell me you were going out with the psycho that kissed you and broke us apart!"

"She didn't break us apart. You did."

Natsuki drew her fist back without warning, and punched Ayame in the gut.

"That was for kissing her almost two years ago."

She then roughly kicked her in the side.

"Now THAT, was for having the guts to go out with her after kissing her."

Ayame didn't move for a minute, and struggled to get up.

Shizuru glared at Natsuki while still managing to speak with a calm tone.

"Natsuki, do not punch her. She is my girlfriend, and you simply aren't. Why did you come all this way? It is obvious I have made my decision."

"_Fujino_-san, I came this way to prove something." She said stressing the Fujino.

Shizuru was taken aback as that was spoken to her. She had never felt so much disrespect in her entire life and from Natsuki too!

"Fujino!? How dare you call me that! We are on a first name basis after everything we've been through! How could you?"

Natsuki smirked lightly as she pushed her hair back out of her eyes.

"Nice to see I can still get to you."

Shizuru blushed furiously, but did not let Natsuki out of her glare of death.

"What have you come to prove? I will give you one chance to prove it."

Natsuki smiled politely. "Finally! Thank you Shizuru… I've come to prove that we belong together. That, I know what you've really wanted all along."

"If you try to seduce me again…"

Natsuki couldn't help but chuckle at the memory of her previous attempt.

"No, that's not it. I remember why I left, I wasn't thinking, and had the idea that you didn't love me. I left to find an answer. Any answer. After two years, I didn't find anything. I got advice from a few people to go back home, but that was it."

"Oh?"

"Yes, let me finish." She took a deep breath to try to continue without losing it right there in the airport in front of everyone. "I came back, and saw what I had done. You hated me, but said you loved me. My friends were pissed as hell, and I don't blame them. But, I started learning after I got back. What I had looked for all along…"

Shizuru looked at her curiously when she stopped. **What is she trying to say…?**

"Shizuru…I tried to win you back through material things and hell, even sex. But, I realized that wasn't what you really wanted. Not to sound egotistical or anything…but what you wanted was me…"

**Keep it together Fujino…**

"Natsuki…"

"Still not done yet, sheesh let me finish. Somebody wise told me, that your emotion and feeling was in your eyes, and it changed depending on whether I was gone or not. You didn't need any of those things…being with you was enough."

Shizuru felt choked up suddenly, the younger girl had finally understood what she had wanted her to see all along.

Natsuki stepped forward and held Shizuru's face very tenderly in her hands and kissed her nose. She watched as tears streamed out of those beautiful red eyes that she loved so very much.

"Please Shizuru, I know wholeheartedly that I don't deserve this, or to be with you. But please, stay with me. You're my other half, without a doubt."

Shizuru tried to hide the fact that she was crying.

"You're real…"

"Eh?" Natsuki cocked her head to the side.

**KAWAII! **Shizuru the tears off her face and looked straight into captivating emerald eyes.

"I imagined you sometimes, and you weren't actually there…"

"…"

"Natsuki…?"

"What?"

"I still have to leave…"

"…"

"If only for a little while, I promise…"

"When will you be back?"

"A month, at the very most."

"You know what? I think I can handle it." She said with a smile.

_Flight 29 to Kyoto is now boarding! _

Shizuru looked at the people starting to go in.

"So, I guess this is good-bye…for now…"

Natsuki grinned. "Only for now my love…"


	11. Epilogue

_So, it's been three weeks, and she's almost back._

_I've been calling her every day since then._

_She didn't take Ayame, thank God. Dumped the skank right before getting on._

_We have a better understanding of each other now._

_The love is stronger, and I'm happier than before._

_Nao still likes to seduce men, go figure._

_Mai and Tate are planning on getting married next year._

_Happy for her, he's retarded._

_You know? This was a great and miserable adventure._

_But I don't think there's an end._

_I say we make a sequel._

_Neh, a million sequels! Maybe even a prequel…_

_Maybe by then, I'll have this thing called life down._

_Sincerely, Natsuki Kuga._


	12. Author's note

Okay, I'm here to explain everything xD

There is going to be a sequel, and a prequel! You can cheer now, lmao

Maybe the ending did come fast, but this is my first chapter fic I've completed without putting it off Dx so, woot

I am quite the fast updater, only because I have no life and nothing better to do, haha…sadly true

The prequel is about the forming of their relationship, and the sequel is about managing the hard stuff and NOT running away.

Well, I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading!


End file.
